Stolid's MicroFics
by stolid
Summary: Micro-fiction stories written by me Stolid/toasty2 - Often with John/Cameron relationships. Multiple microfics are posted at a time.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Here's a series of microfics. I wrote them in a thread on the terminator wiki. I will probably write and post some more sometime.

* * *

**Repairing Cameron**

John had usually left terminator repair up to his minions, but the damage to Cameron was far too great. If it were any other terminator, they would have just scrapped it. John had to do this on his own, and he admitted with a little help from John Henry. He knew the TechCom quarter-master would be fuming in a few hours, wondering what happened to two Triple-Eights. John knew what happened to them...they were lying in the corner, half of their guts torn out. John never knew much about the insides of terminators, but after this...he was by far definitely qualified to replace even his best technician.

John had spent hours, replacing the shredded wiring of Cameron. It was something John Henry couldn't do. John had to stick his hand into all sorts of gooey places...it was a maze in that hyper-alloy combat chassis, and Cromartie's body definitely didn't have the flexibility required. Not only did Cameron have significant wiring damage, her power cells were ruined. These were the reasons she was offline. At last, John connected her power cells. Short of fabricating an endoskeleton, at this point John was sure he could practically build a terminator.

Cameron powered up upon the connection of her power cells. Nearing the end of 120 seconds, she replayed her memory of what knocked her offline. Cameron felt genuine fear, as she saw a bolt of plasma heading straight at her. But that wasn't what scared her. She was actually out of the way, but another matter to deal with was the RPG flying at her. Her only option was to dive in front of the plasma bolt, which would hit her in her abdomen just next to her power cells. The last thing she remembered was the melting of her internal wiring. She knew she might never come back online.

BUT, she opened her eyes and saw John with a look of worry on his face. Then she noticed he was covered in blood.  
"John, are you okay?!" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. I was going to ask you the same thing." John said with a smile on his face.

"How did I survive?"

"Thanks to the guts of units 22 and 35 sitting over there in the corner. I had to practically rebuild you."

Cameron realized the trouble he went to, and also how he had been successful. She hugged him, proud and thankful.

**J-Day**

"John, you need to focus. We need to be prepared for Judgment Day. We only have a month." Cameron told him.  
"I can't do it, Cameron. I've lost everyone." John complained.  
Cameron tried to cheer him up, "Everyone? You haven't lost me."  
John looked up and stopped crying. She had a soft compassionate smile on her face. She reached out to hug him, and he didn't resist.  
"Now, let's move into the bunker. We have a long list of supplies to get."

A few weeks later, they sat in the bunker. The only other occupants were Weaver, John Henry, Ellison, and Murch. They waited out the nuclear holocaust. John and the others painfully watched the video feeds, mesmerized as explosions steadily took out each camera on that terrible day. The only thing that kept him sane was the soft touch of Cameron's hand gripping his.

Reunion

John Henry handed John a chip. He was amazed, her life in his hands. John stuck the chip in the head of the near-by Cameron. She powered up and was shocked at the sight of John. She re-ran facial recognition, and it confirmed that this was indeed John in front of her. John blinked a few times, tears in his eyes. His flowing, gray beard hung more than a foot from his face.

"John, how old are you?" Cameron asked.  
"I lost count. I think I'm 70, but you look just like you did all those years ago." John smiled.  
Cameron reluctantly let John lead her out of the room.

They stopped at the end of a tunnel in front of a priest.  
"We are gathered here today..." the priest started.  
Cameron looked at John and interrupted, "John, are we getting married?" with a little fear in her voice.  
"Yeah, Cam. Isn't it great?" John responded.  
"No, it isn't." Cameron couldn't take it. She punched the priest out cold and tied John up.  
John asked, "Cameron, what the hell are you doing?"  
"I am going to find time displacement equipment. I will not marry with you at 70 years of age."  
She disappeared down the tunnel.

**Untitled**

John pulled the slide back on his glock, chambering the first round.  
He stared at the firearm. Just one shot could end his existence. No more Skynet...no nothing.  
He liked the idea, but the 'nothing' part sucked. And it would be a one-way trip.

Cameron was out doing her nightly patrol. She looked around. She paid particular attention to John's window. John was messing with a firearm. He had a look of depression on his face. She decided that this situation would require monitoring. Cameron sneaked closer to his window. John put the 9mm pistol to his head. She noticed him contort some of his facial muscles, a sign of stress.

Cameron knocked on the window. John nearly jumped and quickly hid the pistol under the covers of his bed. He walked over to the window nervously and opened it.  
"Uh Cameron, what do you want?"  
She climbed through the window, and they sat down.  
"John, you're sitting on a glock pistol."  
"Oh uh, yeah."  
"Suicide is not an effective strategy."  
"Uh" was all that came out of his mouth.  
"If you killed yourself, how would you ever get to do this?"  
Cameron leaned in toward John's face, and her soft lips touched his. John almost instantaneously decided he had a reason to live.

It seemed like time stopped for John, but suddenly it was over. Cameron was already half way out of his room. And somehow his pistol was missing.

* * *

Review if you want. I don't really care. Check out my real fan fic called "Late". Beware the first chapters may seem lame. I'm new to writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trooper**

They drove down a barely maintained highway, worn away by years of the sandy Mojave. One of the passengers was John Connor, future leader of the resistance. The other was his best friend, ironically a machine, built by his enemy. Sometimes he wondered if she was more than a friend, but his thoughts were broken.

"John, there is a state trooper behind us." Cameron told him.

"Shit. What if he stops us?!"

She turned her head to look at him. Her response was just a blank look at him. He knew what that could mean.

Meanwhile the trooper got closer. "God, they give us tickets for breaking the speed limit...that guy is hauling ass."

Cameron offered, "I could take my shirt off to distract him."

"As much as I'd love that, Cam, there has to be another way."

The trooper was only a hundred feet behind them and turned on lights.

"Cameron, can you do a cute country accent?"

"Yes."

"Do it. Try to keep us out of trouble. You're an expert liar."

They pulled over, and the cop pulled behind them.

"Afternoon, Miss."

"Afternoon, Officer." Cameron said.

"What business do you two have out here?"

"Oh, we just love the peace of it out here, officer."

"I'm sure you won't mind if I take a look around your vehicle."

"No problem, officer." Cameron accepted the tranquilizer shot John sneakily took from the first-aid kit.

The officer walked around back and peered through windows. He noticed a hand sticking out from under a tarp. He walked back to the front.

"Miss, would you care to explain why I saw a hand back there?"

"What? Oh my, you must be mistaken. Let me open the trunk for you."

She got out of the car, much to the officer's discomfort, and walked to the back. She opened the trunk and pulled the tarp. Cameron pretended not to notice the body. The officer was shocked. She stuck the tranquilizer into his neck, and said "Are you okay, officer? My god, he's fainting, John!"

(Later)

"Nice job, Cam. I'm sure he'll wake up really confused."

"Yes. He'll wake up in a hospital. I deleted our license plate from his log."

They high-fived.

**Rescue**

Cameron had no idea what happened to John. She watched a convoy of T-600's escort a prisoner transport away that he was most likely in. As pained as she was to see him taken away, she knew that staying hidden was the best strategy if she was going to rescue him.

"I can't let anything happen to him."

After nearly an hour of running her top speed, she made it back to base. A stolen humvee later, she was headed for Ashdown's airstrip. When she arrived, she quickly stole one of the small base's precious Apache attack helicopters. She flew it dangerously at over 200 mph, reddening the speed gauge which threatened failure at any further increase. She headed toward the most likely Skynet prison facility. She maneuvered the helicopter with inhuman accuracy around the camp, releasing hell on machines. When she was done, the prison facility was completely unguarded. Not even Skynet's best HK could have equated such beatuiful flying and effectiveness.

She parked the helicopter inside the gates and went to get John. After tearing the door off of his cell, she ran in and hugged him with nearly crushing force.

"John!" Cameron practically yelled at him.

"I'm glad you came for me, Cam. It sounded like an army out there. Did Ashdown help you?"

"No, it was just me. I stole an AH-64 helicopter. 87 threats were terminated."

John's jaw dropped. "Whoa. I'm so putting machines in my airforce."

**Running Away**

John knew he only had fifteen seconds left to hide. He ran past John Henry, who looked ridiculous with a lampshade over his head, standing in the corner. He considered his options...the closet, a bedroom, behind a grandfather clock, ... He decided to try his luck in a bedroom. He jumped into the closet and was met with annoyance.

"John, find your own hiding place." Cameron told him.

"Oh come on, Cam, there's nowhere else." he complained.

"Yes there is. Now go."

He disappointedly complied. Moments later he was instead crawling under a bed.

There was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He could hear his own heart beating fast. The footsteps methodically checked a few rooms before finally stopping momentarily in the door way of the room he was in. He could see feet from under the bed. John knew he had probably failed; he would soon be discovered...again. Legs bent down, and a face appeared in front of him. He thought to himself, "This can't happen again."

"Got you!" the girl nearly screamed.

He didn't like losing, but the beaming smile and missing teeth of the little girl hardly seemed like an enemy. The fear on his face turned to a smile.

"Yeah, you got me."

**Amnesiac**

John woke up in a hospital bed. He was sore, and somewhat confused. He started to look around, while whispering, "What the hell happened?" When his eyes reached 90 degrees to his left, they fell upon a figure. Her brown eyes intently stared at him. But she looked more like a puppy than a security camera.

"Cameron, why am I in the hospital?"

"You suffered a concussion. What is the last thing you remember?"

After thinking a moment, John said, "Uh. I think our jeep exploded or something."

"You appear to be suffering amnesia of the last 19 hours, 32 minutes."

"Damn. What happened?"

Cameron seemed reluctant to tell him.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"I...was damaged, and you fixed me."

"Really? Whoa, were you in the explosion?"

"Yes."

After some silence, Cameron felt obligated to thank him, "I know you don't remember, but I want to thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Don't worry. You should get some rest."

A few mintues later...

"John, there's one more thing."

"What?"

"Happy Birthday."

She got up and left the room.

**Crack-Crossover**

They followed the latest Skynet lead to a movie studio. John was feeling pretty skeptical, but he followed it regardless. They found the man they were looking for, supposedly a gray. The man froze in his tracks when he realized who had found him...the legendary John Connor, younger, but still. And if he wasn't mistaken, the stoic girl with him was most likely a terminator.

He pannicked and ran down the hall. Within no time Cameron had caught up with him. She tackled him through a wall, right into a TV set. Children screamed; the director cursed; and a purple dinosaur spoke goofily, "Calm down kids. Let's sing a song."

The gray managed to get back up and out of Cameron's grasp. The purple dinosaur was in the way, so Cameron pushed it aside. The goofy voice let out, "What'd ya do that for?"

Cameron ignored the purple blob, and pulled out her glock. She let out a single shot into the gray's spine, paralyzing and causing him to fall to the ground. The dinosaur took off the top of his costume and was pissed. "This ain't in the script. What the hell is going on?" Children continued to scream, and the director was angry, "I'm done directing this damn show. I quit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthday**

The time was 00:00:01 – February 26, 2009. (Maybe 2010, either way it's post-BtR), midnight. Cameron's attention is brought to an upcoming event. She subconsciously calculated that it is 48 hours until John's birthday, February 28. The proximity of this event was injected into her conscious thought processes. A memory was triggered, the words of John Connor,  
"you get presents, and you eat cake, and its fun...it's supposed to be."

John Connor's last birthday wasn't fun. I tried to kill him. Maybe I should get him a present.

Cameron thought for a moment. Her databases supplied no suggestions for presents, which was understandable...back during that memory, her only knowledge of birthdays was a definition. Cameron was glad she was curious however. If she weren't, she would currently be indifferent to the idea of John's birthday, but now she knew: birthdays should be fun. Cameron would get John a fun present. She still needed to think on it.

The next day Cameron walked down the hall toward the bathroom to take a shower. John was about to walk out of his room, when he noticed her. "Whoa Cam."  
Cameron stopped and turned at John, analyzing him. His face was red, an interesting response. After some logic, Cameron came to the conclusion that his blushing was due to her, specifically her near lack of clothes. "You find me attractive?" Cameron asked innocently.  
"Uh yeah. You just surprised me walking by like that. You should put on some more clothes."  
Cameron ignored his advice. "Why do you find me attractive? You are aware of my non-human nature."  
"Uh..."  
Cameron was about to suggest he get a girlfriend, but then she thought better of it. John's last girlfriend greatly complicated his life, but another thing contributed to her reluctance. It appeared to be jealousy. Despite the illogic of it, Cameron didn't ignore it. To fix the awkward silence, Cameron stated, "I will put on more clothes," and she walked into the bathroom.

At 12:00 (midnight), February 28, she walked to his room. Unsurprisingly, John was still awake. She knocked on his door.  
"Come in."  
Cameron walked in and sat down next to John.  
"What's up?" John asked.  
Cameron gave a small smile and spoke, "It's your birthday."  
"Yeah. You got a present for me or something?"  
Cameron responded, "or something" as she leaned in and kissed him. Little did John know that she thought of this moment as her own built day present.

**Movie**

John sat next to Cameron in a boring movie. John thought to himself, "you'd think terminators would be into action movies, not chick flicks." John decided that watching Cameron would be a better use of time. She was staring at the dead center of the giant screen. John fell asleep, his head turned toward Cameron. He woke up to a light punch to his head. Cameron was glaring at him, her eyes flashed red. "Watch the movie."

"Oh come on, Cam. I can't watch this crap. Can we please go see something else?"

"This movie was highly rated, John. Do you not find it interesting?"

"No, it's boring as hell."

"Hell isn't.."

"Cameron, it's an expression. This movie is boring and terrible."

"What would you prefer?"

Moments later they were sitting in an epic action movie. Explosions happened every few minutes. Gory messes of blood spattered in every direction as people shot each other.

"What do you think, Cam? Isn't this better?"

"John, the blood spatter is unrealistic, and the ballistics are flawed."

"Whatever Cam, it beats that chick flick. Look at the explosions..."

"They are not accurate depictions of C-4 or RPG's. Nor is this an accurate depiction of the Vietnam war."

"Cameron..."

She looks at him for a minute, and John has an idea, "We could skip the movie." He raises and lowers his eyebrows.

**Rescue**

Alright, drug lord...I wanted violence, and I couldn't bring myself to murder cops, so that's who has him. Microfic begin:

John was held hostage in the basement of a mansion. His captors were some huge drug operation in LA. They nabbed him because of mistaken identity. John put up a good fight, 2 men had broken arms, and one man had broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Unfortunately he had a dozen gangsters after him, and Cameron wasn't with him.

...

Cameron learned of John's recent kidnapping from the news. There was rough cell phone footage with a man of John's description from a bystander. Cameron was in gear in no time. She carried 2 .40 USP's, one with a suppressor. She also had a recently aquired Mk 14 rifle. She contacted chola to help her reaquire John. Cameron supplied her with body armor, a glock, and a M4A1 with reflex sights. With such equipment, she was glad to help.

At midnight, they snuck up to the mansion, guns at the ready. A few medium-range suppressed shots from Cameron's USP took down all outside guards. Cameron sent chola around back. Cameron noticed a person on the other side of the front door with thermal vision, and she kicked the door off the hinges into the poor guard. Chola shot a few surprised guards around back. She entered the house as well. The team of two spotted each other at opposite ends of a long hall-way, and they took different routes to the basement. Chola hit some guy on the back of the head with her glock. He looked like the leader.

Cameron shot some guard square in the forehead that ran up the stairs from the basement, responding to the commotion. Cameron threw a flash bang into the basement, and the two stormed it. Three bursts of fire later and the whole thing was over.

John was tied up in a chair, surprised at the team he saw...they looked like bad-ass soldiers. Cameron even had face paint on. Their stolid expressions made him wonder which one wasn't a cyborg.

Cameron untied him and then hugged him, a genuine smile on her face. Cameron gave John a USP and the honor of shooting the leader. The news the next day stated, "Some dirty streets were mopped clean last night. A mansion owned by a large drug operation was raided early this morning by unknown assailents. Investigators state that despite it being a very professional raid and a net benefit to the community, violent, unsanctioned vigilantiism will not be tolerated."

If that wasn't good enough, replace Chola with Weaver and have her decapitate everyone.

**Discovered**

Everything was going horribly wrong. A flesh covered terminator had made it through the front door, and gunned down a dozen civilians before being deactivated. While everyone was shocked at the event, even worse was that scouts reported a giant convoy of endoskeletal T-800's seemingly headed straight for the base, all heavily armed. Many had the new RSB-80 heavy plasma rifles...hand-held massacres waiting to happen.

John looked out one of the bunker windows, terrified. This wasn't quite the resistance or location he wanted to be in when an army of terminators attacks. When a group of about 50 terminators was 100 feet from the bunker, it opened fire. Plasma bolts ripped through the crappy rubble between, and some bolts nearly pierced the concrete walls of the bunker. John watched resistance soldiers around him sustain terrible plasma burns. Most of those hit died. Chunks of them were vaporized. Clearly peaking out the windows would just get your head blown off.

John and his fellow soldiers retreated farther back into the bunker. John wasn't sure he was going to survive this. The sound of the bunker's main door being blasted open added to his fear. A few more people were gunned down, and then there was a giant explosion outside. HK's began firing at the area like crazy, but they weren't aiming for the bunker. They took down the troop of T-800's, who didn't expect to be fired upon by HK's. John was confused, but he didn't waste the opportunity. He and the men around him shot at the remaining terminators near the entrance. After the fight was over, the HK's landed in the surrouding rubble and deactivated. They were all thorougly confused.

Then a ground HK could be seen driving toward them in the distance. There were 3 figures standing on it. It finally made it to them, and John was speechless.

Standing next to one of the plasma cannons, Cameron yelled down at him, "Come on, John. It's time to go."

**Injury**

Cameron rebooted and found herself on the middle of the battlefield. There were no terminators patrolling around her and she saw many dead resistance fighters. She felt something like sadness; these soldiers were a piece in the fight against Skynet, and they had lives. They lost the fight that she was damaged in. Speaking of damage, her HUD told her:

Status:

- Primary and secondary power cells deactivated. Compact tertiary power cell active. Charge: 61%; Time Remaining: 14 hours, 23 minutes

- Damage to left leg knee-joint servos.

- Right leg unresponsive.

Cameron considered the information on her HUD. First of all she was surprised and thankful at this supposed tertiary power cell. Records told her that she had it ever since John Henry rebuilt her. Apparently he made some small modifications. She made a note to later thank him. Cameron looked down at her stomach; a large amount of flesh was missing, and her primary and secondary power cells were obviously damaged. 14 hours wouldn't be a substantial power source, so Cameron looked around. She difficultily crawled over to the closest T-800 and began to scrounge parts. She tore open it's thoracic assembly and stole its power cells. T-800 power cells from combat units wouldn't last as long as her old ones, but they would be sufficient. She then focused on her left leg. She bent the knee joint straighter, so that it would move adequately though with some grinding. She then focused on her "unresponsive" right leg. It was in fact nearly severed. It had taken multiple plasma hits and would be useless and nearly impossible to repair, so Cameron got her knife out. She began to cut her left over flesh at the thigh and then disconnected it. She amputated a local T-800 and swapped out the legs. Her new right leg was fleshless, an endoskeletal mismatch, and 3 inches too long, but it would do for now. She salvaged her old foot and put it in her backpack.

Cameron began walking back toward the bunker, about 10 miles away.

She salvaged a M20-A off of a resistance fighter, but it was low on ammo. In search of better arms, she checked the designated sniper nest used by two squad members. Both members lay dead, brains already splattered over the nearby ground. She found what she was looking for, the sniper's Barrett M82 with Mk211 ammo. Cameron picked it up and continued back to base. After a few hours, Cameron finally came up to the bunker. The soldier on guard duty instantly became scared and drew his weapon on her when he saw her leg and wounds.

"Metal!" he yelled.

John quickly came to see what was going on. He was instantly relieved. He had almost been ready to go searching for her.

"Stand down."

"But sir, it's metal."

"Stand down. I don't care what 'it' is, she's Cameron."

John met her two thirds of the way, her walking speed was diminished with the makeshift leg. John hugged her, not caring about the blood stains she transferred to his own clothes. He was concerned for her condition, but it didn't disturb or stop him.

He led her inside saying, "Let's get you fixed."

**Untitled**

John played with the stopwatch, contemplating everything. Amplified by the recent encounter between Riley and Cameron in the shed, he thought about Cameron's seeming instability and jealousy around Riley. He didn't know what to think...he was becoming torn lately. He didn't have much of a reason to hate Cameron lately, and he longed for their more friendly relationship in the past. He realized he honestly didn't enjoy the last "date" with Riley that much. John wasn't sure what to do.

Cameron heard the signature snapping of the stopwatch. John seemed to do that a lot lately. She knew it was some kind of emotional tick. She went to check it out. Finding John in his room, she walked inside. "You play with that watch a lot." she stated.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

John looked up and he was reminded of what he wanted. He asked her, "Do you realize the significance of this watch? Like do you understand how big of a deal it is?"

"Yes. The saying would be that I put my life in your hands."

John looked down with tears in his eyes. Cameron just stood there, looking at him.

John's cell phone rang. He was still somewhat emotional. He answered it slightly annoyed.

"What?"

"Hey John. Wanna hang out?" Riley said, possibly with fake enthusiasm. John was starting to pick up on that these days.

"No. Go away."

"What?"

John didn't respond. He hung up instead. He looked back at Cameron and told her, "Come here."

She walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Cameron, I know you don't trust yourself, but I'd put my life in your hands too anyway."

"That could be a mistake, John."

"No. Out of anything, I would never call that a mistake. You're more than just a terminator to me, Cameron."

Cameron looked away slightly and had a contemplative expression.

John added, "I know you're jealous about Riley and I. I'm going to break up with her."

"Why?" Cameron asked, tilting her head.

"I don't really like her. If you don't mind, I want to be with you, Cameron. I've always wanted to be with you."

Cameron looked directly at John. She wanted to say some typical terminator response about lack of feeling, but she knew he wouldn't believe it, and she didn't believe it either regarding herself. She couldn't formulate any good vocal responses, so she leaned in and hugged him. After a few moments she spoke, "I want to be with you too, John."

**Kids**

Cameron caught John off guard. "I am incapable of reproduction."

John was totally surprised by her statement. "What?"

"I am incapa.." He cut her off, "I heard you. It's just...why would you say that?"

"Kacy had a baby. I can't have babies."

"Well yeah. You're a terminator. Does that bother you or something?"

"No. Does it bother you?"

John was getting suspicious...this was more than just one of her innocent questions.

"Uh... Wait, let's back up here. Cameron, who would you want to have a baby with?"

"You."

John's world froze for a moment. His face was stuck in an odd contortion as he stared at Cameron. He thought to himself, 'WTF?' with great emphasis on the F.

Finally he regained his wits and spoke, "So...are you saying you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes. I want to be with you."

"Like want? As in desire? Is this your mission's doing?"

"Yes, I want to. And no, it isn't my mission."

"Awesome. Well uh...lack of babies is definitely not a problem."

"Dump Riley."

"Will do."

John and Cameron began to make out passionately like each has always wanted to as the barriers to their relationship have been struck down.

**Reunion**

Notice: Keywords 'John Connor' detected from audio receptors.  
Exiting standby...

Time: 00:16:04:53, 06/14/2027

Notice: Primary power cell charge is 24%. Time remaining: 438 days.

Recommend: Replace primary power cell and exercise chassis maintenance. Report to skynet substation 3 at grid 1,4.

The terminator sat up. He ignored the warnings on his HUD, for he couldn't walk into a Skynet maintenance station and live. Around him were several radios tuned to various frequencies. The terminator grabbed his usual armament, a M95A1 plasma rifle and a small block of C4. He headed for the door. He was leaving a small bunker that he had been tasked to create. It's intended occupants, John Connor and Cameron Phillips, could not be located 18 years prior, shortly before Judgment Day.

The terminator stalked across the wasteland toward the suspected location of which it heard the name of its target on a radio. An hour later it came up to Zeira Corp.

Subjects: Three human resistance fighters, friendly.

Action: Enable infiltration protocols. Identity: 'Carlsson'

"You, stop. Who are you?"

"My name is Carlsson."

"What's your business here?"

"I'm looking for a friend. His name is John."

"Alright. You can come in, but you'll have to leave your rifle with us."

"No problem."

Carlsson walked into the ZeiraCorp shelter. He followed the tunnels and finally found a facial recognition match.

Subject indentified: John Connor.

98% match. Age disparity.

Mission objectives updated.

John Connor sat against the wall, looking at the floor. He appeared to be tired. He noticed a figure looming over him and looked up. The man spoke, "You're John Connor?"

"Yeah."

"I am Resistance unit #39, T-800 model. You may call me Carlsson. Please come with me."

John's eyes became wide as he heard that. "What?!"

"You are showing signs of stress. You need not be alarmed by my presence. If I were here to kill you, you would be dead."

"Point taken... So how long have you been looking for me?"

"18 years."

"Oh wow. Yeah. I jumped time."

"That explains your age disparity."

"So uh, what now?"

"Cameron Phillips must be located."

"Yeah. About that...her chip might be in a triple-eight body."

"Can you describe it?"

"Uh. About 6'1", dark blond hair. There's another AI on her chip though. I think they're sharing it."

"We will return to the bunker and then find Cameron."

"Alright."

John and Carlsson left Zeira and walked for an hour until they came up to the T-800's bunker.

"Nice place" John said as he walked inside.

"Yes. Grab a weapon and a canteen. A pallet of MRE's is in the closet."

John was surprised to find enough food to last years in the storage closet. Carlsson swapped out his M95A1 for a RSB-80. He also carried a MGL.

Leaving the bunker, John asked, "Where are we headed?"

"Assuming Cameron used the same time displacement equpment as you, she should be in this general area. A logical destination would be the closest Skynet factory located at grid 1,4, approximately 7 miles to the East."

"Why would she go there?"

"If she has a choice, she would attempt to rebuild herself since she is a high ranking terminator in the resistance. Not only is that factory the closest, it is lightly guarded and a low volume facility."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've had 18 years to watch the surrounding area."

Half way to the factory Carlsson and John came across a T-800 patrol.

"Hide in this ditch."

John got down in the ditch. Then Carlsson pulled out his MGL and blew up the 4 patrolling terminators in 3 shots. He shot the heavily damaged and still twitching terminators with his RSB-80 for good measure.

They entered the factory via an unguarded side entrance. Carlsson was right about the place being lighty guarded. The only resistance they faced were a few old T-600's. And clueless maintenance/construction robots ignored them. Near the tissue growth room they found the body of John Henry. A few feet away was a newly built Cameron. Both were deactivated. John could see one chip was connected to a computer, and another was inside Cameron's port, however it wasn't fully inserted. Clearly John Henry or Cameron had failed to fully transfer themselves.

John pushed Cameron's chip in farther and rotated it. 120 seconds later she came to life. She blinked two times and confirmed that she saw an expectant John Connor looking at her.

"John."

"Cameron."

They reached toward each other and hugged.

"Thank you," Cameron said.

"For what?"

"For fixing me. The maintenance robot failed to fully insert my chip."

"I never want to lose you again, Cameron."

"And I never want to lose you."

"We must leave."

They both turned to see Carlsson. Cameron was disappointed that she had failed to notice this potential threat. "Who is that?" Cameron asked.

"Apparently a T-800 I sent back. He's been waiting forever for us to show up."

"Indentify yourself."

"Resistance unit #39, T-800 model, alias Carlsson."

"Let's go." Cameron stated.


End file.
